According to You
by n3rdwagg
Summary: Just a quick One-shot i wrote while listening to this song.   "Thank you Fred."


**Disclaimer-Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful and beautiful J.K. Rowling does!**

**I don't own Orianthi's music either!**

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" Ron shouted at me for the third time this morning. Ever since we moved in together he's been nothing but an asshole to me.

"There's absolutely _nothing _wrong with me Ronald! I just said I was _allergic_ to gold!"

"Bullshit! You love gold! Maybe if you would make up your damn mind once in a while?" He yelled back. "You just don't want the necklace! Doesn't matter anyway. I'll just give it to Lav."

I froze. A tear fell from my eyes and I silently chided myself for seeming so week. But Ron just smirked and dropped the necklace on my sobbing figure and walked away. _Asshole. _

Let's see…who can I talk to? I don't want to talk to Ginny. She's completely unaware of the fact the Ron's a complete git to me. What about Harry? No. He'll probably be with Ginny right now…wouldn't want to ruin that. George and Fred? George is probably with Angelina. I guess I'm going to see Fred then.

I apparated to Fred's flat above the shop and looked around for him. "Fred?"

"Mione?" He walked out of his bathroom, hair still wet from a shower. "Are you okay?" He asked seeing my tears. "What happened?"

He walked over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug. "Your brother happened."

Fred stiffened but didn't let go. "I'll talk to him Mione. I promise I will."

"Thank you Fred."

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

"Hermione hurry up we're going to be late! Lav will kill us if we don't get to her birthday soon!" Ron yelled from the fireplace. We were going to floo over and he already had some powder in his hand.

Rolling my eyes I yelled back, "She'll kill you not me. She doesn't even want me there! Go on without me I'll be there soon."

I heard the fire rise from the floo. _Great_. _Leave without saying good-bye._

Just then I heard a pop in the living room. "Hello?" I called out. "Ron?" I asked hopefully, thinking maybe he came back to say good-bye.

"Sorry 'Mione. It's only me," Fred said as he walked into my room. He looked me up and down and whistled.

My hair was up in an elegant bun and I had on a blue and white cocktail dress that stopped just above the knees. "Wow Hermione. You look beautiful. I wish I could take a picture but I bet your image is going to stay on my mind for the rest of the night." I blushed and glanced at my watch as I looked down.

"Oh Fred I'm late! Are you coming?"

He smiled and led me to the fireplace. "As long as you're there, I might as well."

Luckily the floo hid my blush _and _my stupid grin. But both disappeared as Ron sent me a glare when he noticed how late I was. "Bloody hell Hermione. It took you long enough to get here. And look at what you're wearing! You couldn't find anything nicer?"

Fred rolled his eyes and snaked an arm around his waste. "Your _girlfriend _looks wonderful Ron. So shut up and snog her before I do it myself."

That shut Ron up. He gave one last glare to Fred and then walked back over to Lavender. "Thank you Fred."

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

We walked in silence, me snuggled under his arm, head on his shoulder. For once Ron wasn't being a complete git and we had actually had a few nice conversations here and there. But right now we were quiet. I figured he was deep in thought until he said, "Mione why can't you be more alive like Lavender?"

_Lavender? __**Lavender?**_Merlin! "And _why _Ronald would I want to be more like _**Lav-lav? Aren't I fine the way I am?"**_

He took his arm form around me and put his hands up in defense. "Merlin Hermione you don't have to be so moody I was just asking a question. Now calm down before you start making a scene. I don't want people to stare."

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

I decided today would be a good day to hang out with Fred. We had gotten closer over the last few weeks. Ron was away on 'business.' Probably off with lavender if you ask me. But I hadn't said anything. Just told him to be careful.

"Mione?" Fred asked.

"Yes?"

"If Ron's such a git why do you stay with him?"

I looked at Fred. Like _really _ looked at him and I saw that he was actually worried about me. "Know what Fred? I'm not sure."

"Can I tell you something? As a friend?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think…you should move out and dump his cheating arse."

I thought about this for a moment. "But where will I go? I can't live with my parents and Ginny's moving in with Harry soon…wouldn't want to be there when that happens."

Fred sniggered and then got serious again. "Move in with me." He said simply.

"Oh I can't! I wouldn't want to invade on your privacy or anything."

"Mione I'm _asking _you to move in with me. It wouldn't be an invasion at all. Actually it would be greatly welcomed." He smiled a smile that warmed my heart.

"Alright. I'll go pack later and move in tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

I started packing as soon as I got back to Ron's flat. He came in as I was finishing up the last box.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," I said simply.

"Bu-but why?"

I smirked. "Your brother has finally helped me realize what I should've known all along. That you Ronald Weasley are a complete and utter git that doesn't know when he has a good thing!"

I never htought I'd see the day that Ron Weasley was speechaless because of me. I didn't give him time to say anything before I apparated to Fred's flat.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

"Mione?"

"Yes Fred."

"Did you dump him?"

"I guess…"

Fred was now in front of me with his hands around my waist. "Good. Now I can finally do this." Before I could question, his lips were on mine. It was a soft gentle kiss and I couldn't help but smile into it.

"You're incredible Hermione Granger."

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you Fred."


End file.
